Dragon's Eyes
by PaperFox19
Summary: Who said dragon slayer magic was restricted, Natsu awakens an eye magic of his own and finds it has interesting powers. On both humans and magic. Natsu/Harem Apart of my anti uke club, rare pairing/lonely boys club, Mind Control Club, harem club, Warning Yaoi boy/boy
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Dub Con Mind Control Top Natsu

Pairing: Natsu/Freed/Harem

Apart of my anti uke club, rare pairing/lonely boys club, Mind Control Club, harem club

Do not read if you do not like

Dragon's Eye

Who said dragon slayer magic was restricted, Natsu awakens an eye magic of his own and finds it has interesting powers. On both humans and magic. Natsu/Harem

Chap 1 Eye's of Fire

Natsu knew of eye magic he just didn't expect to gain eye magic of his own, his eyes became golden and dragon like and there was a fiery glow in them, now Natsu had been growing when it came to techniques but he had no idea how to control this power or what it did, he tried looking at his eyes in the mirror but it did nothing to him.

"Hmm maybe I should go ask Freed or Bickslow to see if they could help me…" Natsu spoke and focused his magic and his eyes reverted back to normal. "If I can get a handle on this I can get even stronger!" Natsu raced to find either Freed or Bickslow.

Freed was in the guild hall he was just about to take a job, when Natsu burst through the door and spotted him. "Yo Freed I need your help." Natsu said and Freed looked up from the book he was reading.

"What is it Natsu?" Freed asked and Natsu grabbed him and pulled him away from Fairy Tail. "Natsu what is the meaning of this?"

"Well you see I think I've gained some eye magic and I need to see what it does. I was hoping you could help me." Freed was curious.

"Hmm show me." Freed said and Natsu took a deep breath and channeled his magic to his eyes. His eyes turned hold and dragon like he stared into Freed's eyes and Freed felt an intense heat surge through his body. 'Oh what is this it's so hot.' Freed gasped as his heart beat faster and his cock grew painfully hard in his pants. 'What kind of magic is this?' Freed thought and he began to strip himself of all his clothing. Natsu blushed as Freed got naked for him. "Natsu I'm so hot inside please ease the ache inside me." Freed moaned and gripped the front of Natsu's vest.

Natsu felt his heart rate quicken and his cock pushed at the fabric of his pants. Freed was very sexy his body unmarked by any scars or hair his hard 8 inch cock stood hard and aching. Natsu gripped the male's arousal making the green haired male buck in his grasp. "Yes Natsu."

Freed clung to Natsu and Natsu reached back and began to trace the crack of the male's ass. He felt the male's hole twitch and began to get wet like a woman. "Natsu I need you please."

"Get on your knees Freed." Natsu commanded and the male obeyed. "Touch yourself." Natsu ordered and once again Freed obeyed. "Play with your hole." Freed groaned but obeyed he reached back and began to finger his ass the magically made lube dripped out of him and onto the ground. "Have you done this before?" Natsu asked and the male nodded his head. "Do you want me to fuck you Freed?" The male nodded his head again. "Answer me properly bitch." Natsu snapped enjoying the power he had over Freed.

"Yes Natsu-sama I want your big cock inside me pounding me into the ground I need you Natsu-sama!" Freed moaned while thrusting his hips riding his fingers and fucking his pumping hand.

"Tell me the truth Freed have you ever thought of me sexually before?" Natsu asked, yes he did have power over Freed but he wasn't going to take it too far, not yet.

"Yes I have I have dreamed about you and Laxus-sama fucking me between you, or you two double penetrating me. I have such intense dreams I cum in my sleep." Freed admitted. Natsu's eyes sparked with new fire and Freed groaned as he felt his release building. "It got so bad I use runes to keep me from dreaming but I still wake up with hard ons, and I still think of you and Laxus-sama when I touch myself."

"If I make your dreams a reality will you become my slave and help me train my eyes?" Natsu asked and Freed nodded his head furiously.

"Yes I will do it I will help you master!" Freed moaned.

"Cum Freed cum all over yourself." The command sent molten pleasure racing through Freed he came his cum covering himself. Freed panted and Natsu leaned down and began to lick Freed's body licking him clean of cum. "You taste pretty good Freed, now let's go to my place we have a lot of things to work on." Natsu picked Freed up bridal style and raced home.

Freed enjoyed the feeling of being carried and snuggled against Natsu.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Mind Control,

Pairing: Natsu/Freed/Harem

Apart of my rare pairing, and lonely boys project

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 2 Freed's Help

Natsu laid Freed on his bed, and activated his eyes once again. His fiery gaze had Freed hot and horny again in seconds. "Alright Freed, these eyes of mine how do they make you feel?"

"They make me feel warm. They reach deep into my heart and soul and make me hot all over." Freed admitted truthfully. "I can feel they are still incomplete, but they are a powerful magic."

Natsu cupped Freed's cheek and the male shivered at the contact. "Hmm with the plans I have I'll need to have an insurance policy. Do you have anything I can use Freed?"

"Natsu-sama please touch me!" Freed moaned and bucked his hips, his hard cock was weeping, dripping his pre cum all over his abs.

"I'll touch you when you have answered me bitch." Natsu growled.

"Ahh sorry master. Freed raised his hand and summoned what appeared to be a light pen. "This is a light pen I have modified, it will allow anyone to make runes like mine, the wielders rules will be obeyed only in the range you draw with the pen." Freed explained, and then he groaned and raised his hips again.

"One moment pet, touch yourself while I set up some rules." Natsu said, and Freed whined in need. The green haired male grabbed his cock and began pumping it, as he worked his hard cock he kept his eyes focused on Natsu. Freed panted and moaned and felt like he could cum at any second but he's body only pulsed in heat and need but not finding release.

Natsu drew a line around the inside of his house, the room pulsed with magic. Rule 1 Natsu is master and anyone within these walls will obey the master's command, the words appeared and then vanished and the magic took affect; Rule 2 When alone with master those in this room will only wear their underwear or nothing at all, the words appeared and then vanished the magic taking effect; Rule 3 Anyone marked by the master will have special rules placed on them. "I think that's a good start." Natsu said and capped the pen.

Freed whined in need, bringing Natsu's attention back to him. Natsu turned his attention back to his fellow wizard and licked his lips at what he saw. Freed on his back pumping his weeping cock, his legs spread wide exposing his tight pink pucker. "Please Natsu-sama I need you now!"

Natsu shed his clothing and freed his arousal. Freed moaned at the sight of it. "I do owe you the fucking of your life." Natsu said getting into bed with him, he moved between his spread legs, his warm hands slid along Freed's legs and Freed gasped in pleasure. "Natsu!"

"Relax Freed, I'm gonna take you nice and slow." Natsu said and brought a warm digit to tease Freed's puckered hole.

"Nooo please take me now!" Freed moaned as the warm digit pierced his tight entrance, Freed shuddered as the warm digit worked his channel sending a pleasing warmth through him. Freed let out loud moans and whimpers as the finger moved in and out of him. Natsu was surprised how loose and relaxed Freed was, he guessed it was thanks to his eye magic. He collected Freed's pre cum and used it to lube his cock. He removed his finger and positioned his cock at Freed's waiting hole.

Natsu began pushing his cock against Freed's virgin hole. "Fuck!" Freed moaned as his ass was breached by Natsu's thick cock. The heated length pushed deep into Freed's body, making the wizard arch his back in pleasure. "You have permission to cum Freed!" Natsu moaned out as Freed's inner muscles squeezed his cock.

"Oh Fuck!" Freed moaned and his toes curled and he came spraying his cum all over his chest and abs. As Freed's inner muscles clenched in his release, that's when Natsu chose to strike. He grabbed Freed's hips and began to move, he drove his cock faster and faster into Freed's heat, brushing his sweet spot with each thrust.

Freed was seeing stars, the friction alone was enough to bring Freed back to full arousal but hitting his sweet spot with each thrust was bringing him close to a second release. Natsu's cock sank balls deep into him with each thrust, the dragon slayer's balls spanking his firm ass with each thrust. Freed wrapped his legs behind Natsu's back and pulling his pink haired master closer. "You really love my cock don't you Freed?"

"Yes oh fuck YES!" Freed moaned and found his second release, his thick cum splashed between their bodies.

"Freed!" Natsu moaned and stared passionately into his green haired lover's eyes. The two kissed and their tongues met in a passionate battle as Natsu continued to drive into Freed's willing body. They moaned into each other's mouth and broke the kiss only for air. "Just think Freed, someday you will have me and Laxus fucking you, both our cocks filling your tight slutty little hole."

"Ahhh!" Freed moaned and if possible his inner muscles got even tighter.

"Be patient love, with your help we will have a nice big family." Natsu said and kissed Freed again, driving into him faster. Freed cried tears of joy and clung to Natsu, he clawed at the males back, though his blunt nails couldn't do much against his skin, his other hand fisted pink locks as their tongues did a wonderful dance.

The kiss broke and Natsu leaned down. "Freed I'm going to cum, cum with me and I'll mark you as mine." Freed shuddered and felt his 3rd release build up to the edge.

"I'm yours I'm cumming!" Freed moaned and Natsu joined him over the edge. He pumped Freed full of cum as Freed's final release coated their abs and chests. Natsu bit into Freed's neck and poured his magic into him. Freed moaned as the slayer's magic filled him. Natsu included a safety valve into the mating mark, should anyone try and take Freed against his will dragon fire will try to protect him.

Freed couldn't keep conscious after 3 climaxes and the mating mark it was too much. He fell into a deep slumber. "Well this was great for a start, get rest Freed this is just beginning."

To be continued


End file.
